


Just Ask

by Rikkapikasnikka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, One-Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka
Summary: Marinette stresses over how to ask out Adrien for a date, but Luka has the perfect solution.Based off the tweet from @mlb_incorrect on Twitter for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a tweet](https://twitter.com/mlb_incorrect/status/1228097577226096640) from @mlb_incorrect on Twitter. I saw it, felt inspired, and honestly, I've wanted to take a shot at writing Luka for awhile now. Enjoy!

Honestly, she was adorable, pacing up and down the length of the room as she rambled. Her friends - his sister, her classmates - all listened to her and nodded their heads, and he imagined he wasn’t supposed to be here, but he was. Well, he wasn’t  _ there,  _ on that side of the room by the couch and the kitchen, but he was close enough to hear her blather her heart out and watch her wave her hands. As she went on, she became more and more pink as she grew more and more flustered. 

“-don’t know  _ what  _ I’m going to say to him or how to approach him and what do I  _ wear-” _

Luka wanted to tell her she could wear whatever she wanted and still be beautiful, because it was her kind heart that would shine through any fabric ensemble, but he kept his mouth shut. This wasn’t his conversation to intrude upon, as much as he wanted to interrupt. He was here to clean Juleka’s guitar, the acoustic one, and put the strings back into place for her once he was done. A routine chore. Yet his eyes kept flicking upwards, his hands pausing, and more than once he found himself clutching the dry cloth into a misshapen ball. He took a deep breath through his nose and told himself to get a grip.

_ She’s not interested in  _ you…

“How about a poem?” Came Rose’s sweet voice.

“We did that last year,” Alya offered unhelpfully. “She didn’t sign it. And he gets  _ hundreds  _ of letters. What’re the chances he’ll even see it?”

“As sweet as a poem would be,” Mylène, chiming in quietly and smoothly. “I think this is something best done in person. It’ll have more meaning.”

“Yeah, but Marinette goes-” And Alix twirled her finger in the air next to her head as she rolled her eyes. “-in front of him.”

“Some progress,” Juleka offered quietly. “Better than last time.”

All the girls had a laugh at the memory of whatever ‘last time’ entailed, and Marinette stopped in her pacing to glare at them over the back of the couch. 

“Girls, this is serious! How am I supposed to get a date for Valentine’s Day like  _ this?!”  _

Luka couldn’t hold himself back anymore. They were going in circles, and to him, the answer was so obvious, so blatantly in front of them, that he had to point it out. 

“It’s simple.” 

Marinette rounded on him with wide eyes and her mouth parted in surprise. All of her friends went quiet on the other side of the room, and Luka realised that he had stood up to interfere in their conversation. Both him and Marinette stared at each other, only a meter apart, and he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. He stuck them in his pockets, clenched them into fists, and tried to remember what he had wanted to say.

“Just ask.”

And he felt himself give her a cheeky smile. She looked a little stunned, but after she blinked, her face fell into a wide smile and chuckles rippled from her. What a lovely sound, like melodious music! He cherished her laughter whenever he could hear it. She covered her mouth with her hand, but she pulled it down enough to talk over knuckles when she replied.

“Like, what? ‘Hey, can you be my date on February fourteenth?’”

She  _ oozed  _ confidence. Even with one hand held so shyly by her mouth, there was a shift in her weight as she placed the other on her hip, leaning her to one side. She altered her stance so her feet were set a little wider, keeping her firmly planted. Her shoulders seemed broader as she stood straighter, her head held high as she looked straight through him. Her eyes spoke of determination and passion, bright and blue and a symphony all their own.

And he was weak for it. For her.

“Yeah, sure.” He replied, trying to mimic her courage, her bravery, but Luka knew he could only capture a sliver of it. She outstripped him so effortlessly, for the euphony of her spirit always overwhelmed him. It was like drowning and flying all at once.

But it was still fun to watch her composer slip, especially when he knew he was the cause of it.

Marinette lost all her poise as she squeaked. Her gaze turned hard, and the hand by her face turned into a pointer finger, a finger she jabbed in his direction. She was pouting. 

“Wait-” She stumbled, searching for words.

Luka grinned at her, hoping he didn’t look like a complete lovelorn idiot who just wanted her to go with the flow and say, ‘yes.’ But his hands were trembling, and he was swiftly becoming aware of the shocked group of girls on the couch, all of them staring at the pair as if they were witnessing a miracle.

And maybe, they were, for Marinette was pink but now  _ laughing  _ and Luka felt the tension in his chest uncoil and release. He laughed with her, caught up in the moment, and his fingers eased out of his clenched fists. Her genuine happiness wrapped around him like a soothing sonnet, and he felt warm and euphoric because it was happiness  _ he  _ had brought about. Him, and not Adrien.

Slowly, their laughter came to a close.

“Well,” Marinette said, and Luka snapped back to attention, watching her watch him. “You’ll be picking me up at five, then?” 

It took all of his brain cells to finally force out a sound that resembled human language.

“Not in the morning, I hope.”

“Definitely evening. I have reservations.”

“I’ll bring flowers. What should I wear?”

“Hmm,” her eyes looked him up and down. “Maybe not jeans…”

“A dress, then?”

She laughed again, a melody that would always strike his heart and send him reeling.

“Wear whatever you want, Luka. I’m sure you’ll look great.”

“Same goes to you,” he countered. “You look amazing in everything you create, Marinette. A true artist.”

A small blush brushed across her cheeks, but she was still smiling as she mumbled a quiet, “Thanks.”

He finally lifted one hand out of his pocket and gave her a little wave. He turned back to the music equipment he was supposed to be cleaning, reluctant to take his eyes off her as he confirmed, just one more time, “See you tomorrow, Valentine?”

She grinned, and the music in his head and heart serenaded praise and affection. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. It’s a date.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join us on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)  
> We are a community of MLB fans who write, read, beta, collab, and even exchange fanfiction and fanart. We run events, Author AMAs, calendar prompts, writing and art sprints, and we even have a book club for fanfics! Come join over 500 amazing, supportive Ladybug and Chat Noir fans today!


End file.
